


A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing - Wandavision/X Men Crossover

by Istoletime



Category: WandaVision (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Avengers Family, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men References, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istoletime/pseuds/Istoletime
Summary: Since Peter had been drawn into Wanda's weird fantasy world he had no other choice but to play his part in her wacky television show she had created, but all wasn't what it seemed. There was more to her ever growing powers, who was controlling who?
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Maximoff Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> I had an random idea and I wanted to flow with it, it going to be like a slow burning project while I keep watching Wandavision.
> 
> -I don't own Wandavision
> 
> -This story is fantasy - Pure Imagination!
> 
> -Peter Maximoff is a legendary
> 
> -Sorry for slow updates - Since my charger died for my laptop I've had to write everything on my phone.
> 
> Keep safe and Enjoy!

Maximoff Undercover

Peter had been welcomed into Wanda's home with open arms, she had been happy to see him. He had felt guilty for pretending he was something he was not, he didn't want to lie to his unknown woman. He only knew little about her and the rest of her family in Westview, all he knew was that she needed his help.

Peter had been assigned by an unknown source to pretend to be her long lost Brother, he had been informed that his mutant ability had been similar to Wanda's deceased twin's powers. These Maximoff twins had been normal people until they had joined a group called Hydra, they had agreed to be experimented on which caused them to gain superpowers. Unlike Peter his mutant ability had been passed down to him by his Father, his powers had manifested when he turned twelve.

The day had started off so well, there were games and laughter. Wanda's children had taken a shine to Peter straight away, they adored their Uncle P. He enjoyed spending time with Billy and Tommy, he loved being around kids. His position at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters was a student support teacher, he took his job very seriously. He helped the students with homework and listened to them when they were feeling down, but he also helped them develop their mutant ability.

Peter was pretty excited that it was Halloween in Wanda's wacky world, he was a big fan of the spooky holiday. His mischievous streak always seemed to get the better of him, it had always been that way since he was a kid. They all got dressed up in bizarre costumes, he even helped Tommy to choose a Halloween costume similar to his own. It seemed like his mischievous ways were rubbing off on Tommy, he was becoming a role model to the little guy.

They soon joined the rest of the residence of Westview for the day of spooky antics, this little town was actually quite charming in its own way. People were having fun and collecting candy from different houses, it wasn't long until Peter unleashed his mischievous ways on the neighbourhood. Tommy and Billy were enjoying the choas they were creating with their Uncle P, but soon that fun ended when Wanda made them return all of the candy they had stolen.

Billy and Tommy were disappointed, but they had no other choice. Wanda was a good Mom, she only wanted what was best for her children. But something unexpectedly happened when they were walking to the town square, it seemed that Wanda's twins had developed abilities of their own. Peter was beginning to think that he may have been brought here for other reasons, he was a Team Leader after all at a school created for gifted youngsters.

Everything was going great until he was left alone with Wanda, they had spoken together about how she was creating this fantasy world with her powers. But his constant questioning had ended up freaking Wanda out, by the look on her face she had seen something frightful. She said she was fine, but Peter knew there was something she was hiding from him. He didn't want to cause her anymore stress, but soon Billy came running towards them.

Things happened pretty fast after that, he said something that had triggered Wanda's rage. It wasn't long until Peter founding himself colliding with some haystacks on the other side of the little Halloween setup, he felt cold water splashing over him and his costume was soon soaked through. This hadn't been part of his assigned mission, he was meant to be watching her and not enraging her with his thoughtless words.

The memories of the last time he had been flung a side like this soon came flooding back to him, he couldn't help but remember his old friend Jean Grey. The force behind Wanda's attack had taken him by surprise, he knew he had it coming though since he let his cocky mouth do all of the talking. The mission he had been assigned had failed, he had no other choice but to get out of there fast. He chose the right moment to flee, he could no longer play the role he had been given by Wanda in her wacky television show.

Time slowed down for Peter while he got to his feet, his gaze lingered on Wanda. He saw the magic forming in the palms of her hands, the red mist slowly creeping into the air surrounding her. Everyone around him moved in slow motion, the Halloween antics were on hold for now. Wanda's powers were getting stronger with every passing moment she spent inside of this barrier she had created around Westview. She was loosing her mind, the people of this cursed town were in serious trouble.

Peter took one last look at Billy and Tommy before he zoomed out of the town square, he feared that Wanda may end up hurting her own children if she wasn't careful. He had no idea where Vision was right now, but by the sounds of it he was in danger somewhere in this crazy town. He had no idea where Vision was located, he didn't have time to search for him.

Peter passed many of the houses he had familiarised himself with over the last few hours, he knew most of the neighbours names since he had read their files he had gained access to before he broke through this barrier of sorrow. That's what Peter called it, that's what he felt when he had emerged through the other side of the barrier into Westview. There was a lot of suffering and rage flowing through this powerful force field around this town, there was some unknown muppet master controlling this place and may be manipulating Wanda's mind in the process.

Peter soon stopped on the outskirts of Ellis Avenue, he knew this place was out of bounds for Wanda's family. Everything beyond this point was out of Wanda's reach, the information he had been receiving secretly since he arrived here was coming in handy. Wanda had no influence over Peter's mind and that was thanks to an unknown acquaintance, he had connections on the outside. The necklace he wore was a charm, he had no idea where his acquaintance had gotten it from but he was grateful to have it.

Resting his hands on his hips he looked both ways down the street, he was very close to finding the safety he was seeking. But something caught him off guard, he wasn't expecting to feel a rush of engery flowing through his body. He felt that familiar emotion of rage and sorrow, he saw the waves of Wanda's red magic moving forward through the rest of the town. He knew what had triggered her magical outburst, she was saving her husband from the soilders Billy had told her about before she had attacked him.

Luckily enough for Peter he hadn't been harm by Wanda's powerful outburst, his mutation helped him heal fast. He looked at his hands and wiggled his fingers, his body hadn't been affect by her powers. Peter looked over his shoulder before he zoomed down Ellis Avenue, he knew where he was going. There was a place he had been told to find if things didn't go to plan, the location was far away from Wanda's chosen neighbourhood.

Everyone who lived in this part of Westview were slow, he had no idea why though. The people around these parts were just lifeless human shells, they couldn't communicate or leave Ellis Avenue. Peter had been informed by someone on the inside that they were in the process of studying the reason behind his odd phenomenon, he just hoped that they had been successful in their research while he had been playing the role of Wanda's deceased Brother.

Peter soon stopped outside of an building on Ellis Avenue, the Halloween spirit had reached this part of Westview. There people were dressed in costumes and the houses had been decorated in spooky decorations, but everyone on this street was lifeless. They were like statues, it kind of creeped Peter out. He turned his attention towards the house, there was woman holding a Happy Halloween sign outside of the house and a man hold a bucket of candy near the door. He took a piece of paper from his pocket, the address was a match. He checked out his surroundings first before he zoomed down the pathway and through the open doorway, he soon closed the door behind him.

Peter leaned back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe from Wanda's grasp for now. He looked around the unfamiliar living room, it's layout was quiet similar to the style of Wanda's house. But there was one difference, the living room was yellow and most of the furniture had been moved to make room for the computer hardware his group had gained access to from the outside.

There were blinking lights and beeping sounds coming from some of the machinery, there was a tracking radar on the fireplace's shelf. There was a monitor connected to a keyboard on the coffee table and there were wires running across the living room's floor, this kind of technology was too advanced for Peter's liking. He had no idea what half of this machinery was used for besides the satellite dish that was positioned near the window.

Peter tucked his hands into his short pockets while he maneuvered himself around the furniture, he was checking the layout of the room before he reached the dinning room's table. His attention was drawn to a stack of piled up television sets near a cabinet, they were showing different parts of Westview on their screens. His group had planted cameras around the town, they had been busy while he was playing the part of Pietro Maximoff.

Peter soon noticed the map of Westview on the dinning table, there was also a little television set placed on the right hand corner of the map. His gaze lingered on the television screen, he could see Wanda and the twins sitting on the haystacks in the town square. It seemed like everything had returned back to normal, it was weird.

" Weirdsville, I might have known..." Peter sighed.

Peter watched them for awhile before he turned his attention to the map, he rested his hands on the table and drummed his finger tips against the table top. There were crosses on some parts of it and notes written on some of the locations on the map. He soon noticed Wanda's house circled in red pen, the word hostile was written next to it.

Peter had no idea what they had been doing here while he was gone, but it seemed liked they were monitoring Wanda very closely. He even noticed some photographs of Wanda's family stuck on the wall near the staircase, it felt weird seeing them being treated like criminals. He had gotten to know them since he joined their family group for the day, he actually liked them. He had become quite fond of Billy and Tommy though, they were just innocent kids trapped in this hellish nightmare.

The staircase creaked which caught Peter's attention, it seemed like someone else was in the building with him. There was an outline of a shadow creeping along the wall, he soon saw someone stopping at the bottom of the staircase. The stranger's gaze met with his own, he soon approached them while he tried to flattened his hair down with his hands.

" So, you finally made it huh?" Peter asked.


	2. The Mystery Of Wanda Maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an random idea and I wanted to flow with it, it going to be like a slow burning project while I keep watching Wandavision.
> 
> -I don't own Wandavision
> 
> -This story is fantasy - Pure Imagination!
> 
> -Peter Maximoff is a legendary
> 
> -Sorry for slow updates - Since my charger died for my laptop I've had to write everything on my phone.
> 
> Keep safe and Enjoy!

The Mystery Of Wanda Maximoff

Peter smiled at the stranger at the bottom of the staircase while he pulled his gloves from his hands, he was happy to see a familiar face in Westview. He hated not being able to trust anyone in this town, but this person was part of his family. The man was tall with dark hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a long dark coat. He had been unsure if the summoner would have allowed him to bring some of his fellow mutant kind with him on this mission, he was going to need all the help he could get on this little adventure.

" I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." He said.

" I kind of messed up..." Peter said.

" Why am I not surprised?" He asked.

" Well you know me, I'm full of surprises." Peter replied

The man chuckled slightly at Peter's remark, his Son's sense of humour did amuse him on the odd occasion. It had been months since Peter had last seen Erik, they had remained in touch ever since the New York incident. Peter was surprised that he had agreed to come with him, his Father had entered this town through a different way than himself.

" It's nice to see you again, Peter." Erik said.

" Likewise, old man." Peter smiled.

Erik walked away from the staircase and greeted his Son with a firm handshake, this was their way of showing affection. They were still getting to know each other since the truth was revealed, but their Father and Son bond was growing with each passing day. Erik soon noticed what Peter was wearing, he seemed quite amused with his Son's Halloween costume. He looked him up and down before he pulled some straw from his windswept hair, he then held the piece of straw towards him.

" What happened to you?" Erik asked.

" A slight misunderstanding." Peter replied while he took the piece of straw from his hand. " But don't sweat it, I've got this..."

Erik smiled slighyly at his Son before his attention was drawn to the equipment on the coffee table, he was looking at one of the little television sets near the computer's monitor. Peter couldn't help but look over his shoulder, he soon cringed when he saw Wanda using her powers to throw him across the town square. He itched the back of his head and licked his lips nervously, he was kind of embarrassed about that incident.

" Yeah, that kind of happened..." Peter said.

" Reckless behaviour." Erik said with a sigh. " You could have gotten yourself killed..."

" Okay, I'll admit." Peter said before he turned his attention to his Father. " I was careless, my cocky mouth did all the talking.. I screwed up."

" Indeed, are you hurt?" Erik asked.

" Relax, I'm okay." Peter replied.

" I'll only relax when we're out of this hell hole." Erik said.

A dorky laugh escaped Peter's lips, he patted his Father's arm before he headed tonward the kitchen. He was starving, he hadn't really eaten much since he arrived in Westview. Wanda had given him some food and soda, but he was craving something else. He stopped dead at the kitchen's counter before he reached for the cupboard, there was someone in the kitchen with him.

The man looked at Peter while he placed the coffee pot back in it's holder, he soon smiled at him. Peter was happy to see another familiar face in this crazy town, he truly trusted this man with his life. He'd known him since 1973, he knew this man could solve anything that was thrown at him. Also he was intelligent and an inventor, the X-Jet was on of his greatest achievements.

" Dude, you made it!" Peter smiled.

" Hello Peter." He said.

Peter approached the man and gave him a playful punch on his arm, he was like a older sibling to him. Hank McCoy, his headmaster and his fellow teammate from the X Men. They had been through a lot together over the last two decades, he respected his friend's judgement and guidance. He had chosen him to accompany him for those very reasons, the summoner himself was impressed with Hank's scientific achievements.

" I'm glad to see you're still in one piece." Hank said.

" Oh, you saw that too right?" Peter asked.

" I've been monitoring your whereabouts, I've rewatched this Wandavision show more than once." Hank said, he the offered his friend his mug of coffee. " You've put on quite the performance, I was beginning to think you were someone else for a moment there."

" I was actually beginning to think I was this Pietro guy too, it's kind of weird you know." Peter said while he took the mug from his friend's hand. " All these lies and fake memories planted inside of my head, the Professor as out done himself this time."

" You know Charles, he can manipulate memories in seconds." Hank said.

" You mean like he did to Jean?" Peter asked.

" Yeah, like he did with Jean's memory..." Hank said

Peter knew he shouldn't have said that, he'd let his cocky mouth do all the talking once again. He took a sip of his coffee and opened the nearest cupboard door, he rummaged around until he found what he was looking for amongst the contents of the cupboard. He'd found some peanut butter, he loved the stuff.

Hank left Peter in the kitchen and returned to his machinery, he told Peter to join them when he was ready. They had a lot to discuss, but Peter wanted to know if any of his other teammates had made it through into Westview with the aid of this unknown summoner. Taking a spoon from the cutlery draw he headed into the living room, he couldn't help but zoom over to one of the living room windows. He placed his mug on the window sill and pulled back the curtain, he wanted to check out the street.

It looked like a normal suburban neighbourhood, there was nothing out of the ordinary if you didn't count the motionless people on the street. The man and the woman he had seen were still standing outside of the house, it looked like something out of a horror movie. He felt chill running down his spine, this town was beginning to give him the creeps. He let go of the curtain and turned his attention to his friends before he opened his jar of peanut butter, he was curious about the residence of this part of the neighbourhood.

" Do they ever come inside?" Peter asked.

" They will enter the premises in approximately twenty mintures " Hank said while he checked his watch. " They normal just go upstairs or linger in the kitchen, it's like they're retracing their footsteps. They have the same routine everyday, but it's kind of fragmented."

" Huh?" Peter asked.

" Let's say if my computer was slow it would cause me issues." Hank replied before he took a slip of his coffee. " It's fragmentation would slows down it's virtual environment, it would slow down my computer's performance. It wouldn't be functioning properly, it would be slow."

" So they're zombies?" Peter asked while he pointed his spoon at Hank. " But without the brain eating part, you know because that would just be disgusting."

" They're bewitched." Erik said.

" Oooh, but do they communicate?" Peter asked.

" No, I've tried to communicate with them but I get no responses." Hank replied. " It's like they're not in control of their minds, but their bodies continue to function with this reality Wanda is creating around them. They're playing a part in her television show, they're more like background characters."

" Wow, sucks to be them." Peter said.

" Indeed." Hank said.

Peter took his coffee from the window sill and joined his Father on one of the arm chairs, he sat on the chair's arm while Erik took the seats edge. He placed his mug on the coffee table and spooned some peanut butter into his mouth, but he was soon questioning Hank once again.

' So, what do you know about Wanda?" Peter asked.

Hank told Peter to wait for one moment while he pulled a folder from underneath the coffee table, he then held it towards him. He told him that the summoner had acquired it for him, their outside connection was coming in very handy right now. Peter balanced the peanut butter jar on his knee while he took the folder from Hank, he was soon flicking through it's pages.

Peter skimmed through some of the pages of the folder, there was a lot of information about Wanda inside this acquired folder. Her blood work and family background, there were even a photograph of her deceased Brother. He already knew about the experiments, he was surprised how inhumane they had been with the Maximoff siblings. But the part that jumped out at him the most was about her relationship with Vision, he wasn't even human.

Peter put his spoon in his mouth before he turned to another page, he was now curious about Vision. He was a synthezoid which was another fancy word for robot, he wasn't the biological Father to the twins which baffled him. His attention was soon caught by Hank clearing his throat, he pulled his spoon from his mouth and closed the folder.

" We've been tracking Wanda Maximoff's movements around Westview since you interacted with her, it seems like she as some kind of control over this town." Hank said while he typed something on his keyboard. " No freewill, they're all playing a part in her television show. I'm still trying to work out some loose ends, it may take me awhile to figure out what really is going on around here."

" But why is she doing this?" Peter asked in a curious tone. " I know Vision is dead or was dead, I'm unsure what's going on with that situation. But everything else, it's just cruel. Why deny people their own freewill?"

" You said it for yourself, she's found Shangri La." Hank replied.

" But why drag everyone else into her utopia?" Peter asked.

" Isn't it obvious?" Erik asked, he brought his cupped hands to his chin. " She needs people to make it more realistic for Vision and the family she as created, the perfect scenario. But since this Vision as become curious about everything it seems like she is trying harder to hide the truth from him."

" How do you know that?" Peter asked.

" We've got connections on the outside." Hank replied before he turned his attention to Peter. " A lot as happened since we last saw each other at the school, the tides are changing since she's extended her barrier around this town. Also we've been watching the television show, I think you need to catch up on what's being going on in Westview."

" The barrier of sorrow as been extended?" Peter asked, he thought for moment. " That explains the red wiggly woos outburst not long ago, she must have been trying to save Vision from those soldiers Billy had seen in his mind."

" Wiggly woos?" Erik asked.

" You know Wanda's powers, her wiggly woos." Peter said while he wiggled his fingers at his Father. " Her ability, the magic she possesses... her powers."

Erik made eye contact with Peter, he sighed deeply himself while he got up from his seat. He told them both that he was going for a walk around the neighbourhood, he wanted to check out this new situation unfolding in this town. He told them both that they should be prepared in case anything changed with another passing day, they informed Peter that they had seen past decade changes since they arrived here.

" Do you want me to come with you?" Peter asked.

" I'll be fine." Erik replied before he put his hood up on his coat. " You should be staying low, get some rest."

" Do you have your amulet with you?" Hank asked.

Erik held his wrist towards Hank, he was wearing a beaded bracelet which was similar style to Peter's necklace. These amulets they had been given were basically like tiger eyes, they protected them against curses or the ill-wishers. That's why Peter could think so freely, his freewill was his own as long as he wore the amulet.

Erik told them he wouldn't be long, he was soon closing the front door behind him. Peter was left alone with Hank, he still had many questions to ask his friend about Westview. Especially about Billy and Tommy, he wanted to know where they had been conjured from since robots couldn't have children with humans.

" Hank, about those kids..." Peter said, he took the jar from his knee and slid onto the seat of the arm chair. " Who are they? Are they under Wanda's mind control too?"

" Not that I'm aware of, why do you ask?" Hank asked.

" I'm just curious, I mean Vision isn't human." Peter replied while he held the folder towards his friend. " It states in Wanda's file that he's a synthezoid, he can't be Tommy and Billy's biological Father. So, who is their real Father?"

" Well, I'm unsure." Hank replied before he took the folder from Peter's hand. " Wanda gave birth to them, she is defiantly their biological Mother. But the rate they are aging up is concerning, by my calculations they are only five days old."

" But they're like ten, how is that even possible?" Peter asked.

Hank shrugged his shoulders at Peter, he himself was unsure about the twins. He told him the only way he could learn more about them is if he could met them in person. He would have to give them a standard medical and take their bloods, but he didn't have the equipment to do those kind of procedures in this house. Peter brought up the subject about the twins inheriting their powers from their Mother next, he was beginning to wonder if they were the same as Wanda or something completely different than their human Mother.


	3. It Was Agatha All A Long!

Peter had dozed off on the arm chair after he had caught up on Wanda's wacky television show, he was tired from his mischievous Halloween antics with Billy and Tommy. He had awoken with a jar of peanut butter in his hand and a spoon hanging from his mouth, he soon pulled the spoon from his mouth before he yawned. He sleepily looking around the living room and found himself alone, he had no idea where his teammates were right now. He got up from the chair and stretched his arms above head while he yawned once again, but he soon caught his reflection in the mirror above fireplace.

Peter dropped his peanut butter jar on the floor and zoomed over the mirror, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He touched the turquoise coloured beanie hat on his head and looked down at his new attire, he had a tied dye shirt on and a pair of shoes. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed that the furniture had changed in the living room, it looked kind of modern. He yelled for Hank and his Father, they both came running to his aid. They both looked panicked, especially his Father.

" What's wrong?!" Hank asked.

" Look at me!" Peter said.

" What are you wearing?" Erik asked.

" I look like a garden gnome!" Peter said.

Peter looked over at Hank when he heard him snigger, he wasn't too amused with this new era Wanda had created for herself. He felt ridiculous, he couldn't believe what he was wearing. Erik and Hank hadn't been affected by the decade change, it seemed like someone was telling him that his mission wasn't over just yet.

" It seems like the decade as changed again." Hank said.

" What decade this time?" Erik asked.

Hank walked over to the couch and sat down on it while he switched the little television set on, he looked over at Peter when found peanut butter smeared across his computer screen. Peter smiled at Hank and apologised to him, it had been an accident. Hank was soon typing on his keyboard, he was analysing the different frequencies and jotting notes down in his pad. Hank then estimated that the decade was in the early 2020s, he recalculated his figures before he spoke again.

" The 2020s..." Hank said.

" Excuse me, can you repeat that again?" Peter asked.

" It's just an estimate, but we're in the future." Hank replied.

" We're in the future now, cool." Peter said.

" How is this even possible?" Erik asked.

" Your guess is good as mine.' Hank replied while he removed his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Wanda is a talented woman, this power she possesses is beyond our understanding. If she carried X Gene it would be understandable, but since she gained her ability through experimentation it's hard to pinpoint what they exposed her to while she was in their custody."

" Do you think it could be radiation?" Peter asked, he looked at both of his teammates. " I mean it happened to Jean, she absorbed that solar flare in Space. She got supercharged overnight, do you think that could have happened to Wanda too?"

" High than likely." Hank replied, he rested his finger tip on folder near him. " It's not drugs or radiation related, it was something supernatural from my understanding. They called it the Scepter, they referenced Loki in this documented file."

" The Norse God?" Erik asked.

" The one in the same, yes." Hank said.

" Wow, we've just entered the Twilight Zone." Peter said.

" Indeed, we've entered something alright." Hank said before he turned his attention towards the television set. " Apparently the Norse Gods exist in this reality, I find it rather fascinating. Our informer briefed me on the Norse subject before he left, but for now I believe we've got new episode to watch."

Peter sat down next to Hank on the couch while Erik remained standing, they all watched Wanda appear on the television screen. She looked tired, her Sons couldn't even get her out of bed. Peter leaned closer towards the television set and cupped his hands underneath his chin, he couldn't believe how unmotivated his fake Sister hand become.

Wanda had always been there for the twins, she dotted on them. It seemed like she was having a midlife crisis, this concerned Peter deeply. Erik soon commented on Vision disappearance, he was right. Vision was nowhere to be seen, it was odd indeed since he was always with his family. Peter told them that he hadn't seen Vision since yesterday morning, he was certain that something may have happened to him because Billy had told Wanda that his Dad was in trouble.

They continued to watch Wanda closely, especially Hank. He was jotting down notes and observing this machinery, he was getting some peculiar readings from this certain episode. None of them spoke until another woman entered Wanda's house. She was slim with long dark hair, she was smartly dressed and she seemed very interested in looking after the twins. Peter pointed at the television screen while he turned his attention to Hank, he had no idea who the woman was in Wanda's house.

" Who's that?" Peter asked.

" Wanda's next door neighbour from the right." Hank replied before he flicked through his note book. " Agnes, she's married to someone named Ralph. We've not seen her husband yet, she owns a pet rabbit called Sènor Stratchy."

" Don't you know her?" Erik asked.

" No, I never got a chance to meet her." Peter replied.

" How peculiar..." Hank said.

" What is it?" Peter asked.

Hank placed his note pad on the coffee table and pulled another folder from underneath the table, he then opened it up. He flicked through it's contents until he reached the back of the folder, he then informed Erik and Peter that this Agnes wasn't in the citizen's documented files. He had pictures and information about mostly everyone in that folder, but Agnes wasn't part of this community circle.

" She always around, but there's no information about her in these documents." Hank said before he closed the folder. " Something isn't right here, who is she?"

" Do you think she's an outsider?" Erik asked.

" There's a possibility." Hank replied.

" How did she get in here?" Peter asked.

" There's no way she could have gotten through that barrier like Peter did, is there another way in that we don't know about?" Hank said while he put his spectacles back on. " It will take me awhile to gain the information we need, but I'll try and get in touch with our acquaintance on the outside. He may have more information on this Agnes character, I'm not even sure if Charles could use Cerebro to trace her origins."

" Charles as been quiet." Erik said with concern in his voice. " I've not heard anything from him telepathically since yesterday."

" The barrier as altered since Wanda expanded it." Hank said before he pushed his spectacles up his nose. " It may be blocking his telepathic ability from us now, he can't help us anymore."

" I guess in the meantime I'll go for a little snoop around the town." Peter said, he got up from the couch. " Don't wait up, I won't be back until late."

" Be careful out there." Erik said.

" Don't worry, I've got this." Peter said.

" That's what worries me..." Erik said before he took something from his coat pocket. " You'll be needing these, the doctor gave them to me."

" Wow, thanks." Peter said.

Peter smiled at Erik while he took his goggles from his Father's hand, he then grabbed a pair of binoculars from the coffee table. He told Hank that he would return them in one piece, his Father then told him to be careful out there once again. Ever since Erik had found out that Peter was his Son he was always concerned about his wellbeing, he knew how daring his Son could be on missions with the X Men.

Peter gave them both a thumbs up before he grabbed a packet of Twizzlers from the coffee table, he needed something sweet to get him through the day. He then hurried towards the front door while he wished them luck before he left, he was soon closing the door behind him and walking along the pathway.

The neighbourhood was quiet and still, it seemed that the changes Wanda had made to her world had spread to this part of Westview. People were standing outside of their homes, they looked like mannequins. He could see one man standing at his post box and two young children sitting on the sidewalk, the occupants of the house his team were staying in were outside with paint brushes in their hands near the fence.

" Morning." Peter said.

The man and the woman didn't answer him back when he walked passed them, it was sad how they couldn't communicate with him. It was the same with everyone else in Ellis Avenue, they ignored him. They were lost inside of their own minds, he needed to free them all from Wanda's magical hold over them.

Peter stopped at the end of the Ellis Avenue, he hung the banculars around his neck and tucked the Twizzlers into his demin jean's waist band. He pulled his goggles from his jacket pocket and put them on, he then secured his beanie hat underneath the goggles straps. He had missed his goggles, he hated zooming around without them. Time slowed down for Peter while he pulled his goggles over his eyes, the street was already still though. He looked over his shoulder before he zoomed down the street, he was now heading towards Wanda's neighbourhood.

When Peter arrived on Maple Street he hid behind a hedge across the street from Wanda's house, he pulled his goggles away from his eyes before he peered over the top of the hedge. He watched Agnes leaving 2800 Maple Street, she was with Billy and Tommy. Peter muttered something under his breath while watched them closely, the boys seemed unhappy for some odd reason. Agnes soon barged between the twins and drapped her arms around their shoulders, she was leading them towards her house. She soon led them into her house and looked both ways down the street before she closed the door behind her.

Creeping from behind the hedge Peter scoped out the rest of the neighbourhood before he zoomed across the street, he soon found himself a place to hide near Anges's house. He moved forward and trampled through one of Agnes's flowerbeds, he then looked through one of the downstairs windows. He couldn't see much, it looked like an office from where he was standing. He decided to check out the rest of the house, he snooped across the front lawn and stopped at another window, but to his surprise he saw the twins.

The twins were sitting together on a couch and eating sandwiches, he gently knocked on the window which caught Tommy's attention. Tommy nudged Billy with his elbow and pointed over at the window, he soon had Billy's attention too. Peter beckoned them to come to the window, he mouthed the words " Come here." to them. Tommy placed his plate on the coffee table and glanced over at an open doorway before he hurried to the window, his Brother wasn't that far behind him.

Peter crouched in front of the window and watched Tommy fiddling with the window's lock, he struggled with the lock for a moment before Billy helped him with it. Tommy fully opened the window and rested his hands on the window sill, they both seemed happy to see him though.

" Uncle P!" Tommy smiled.

" Hey, are you guys okay?" Peter asked.

" I'm good." Tommy replied.

" What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

" I'm here to check on you both." Peter replied before he glanced over his shoulder. " Listen, you both need to go back home to your Mom. It's not safe here, this Agnes doesn't belong in Westview."

" What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

" Mom said you're not our Uncle, she said you couldn't be trusted." Billy said.

" What?" Peter asked.

" Why did you lie to us?" Tommy asked.

" That's not important right now, but hear me out." Peter replied with a sigh. " I'm here to help your Mom, she's in serious trouble."

" What kind of trouble?" Billy asked.

" I don't exactly know yet, but we need to find your Dad." Peter replied while he got to his feet and held his hands towards Tommy. " Come with me, I'll get you both home safely."

" I don't know about this..." Billy said.

" Do you really wanna stay here?" Tommy asked while he looked at his Brother. " You said for yourself that Anges was quiet, why can't you hear her thoughts?"

" I don't know, it's just quiet here." Billy replied.

Tommy looked back at Peter, he told Billy they should go with their Uncle P. But Billy was hesitate about leaving Agnes's house, he told his Brother that they may get into trouble with their Mom if they went with him. Tommy told Billy that they needed to help their Mom and Dad, he then reminded Billy about the soilders who had been hurting their Dad.

" Boys, who are you talking to in there?!"

Billy and Tommy panicked when they heard Agnes's voice, they both told Peter that he should go now in case they got into trouble. Peter beckoned them to come with him, he told them once again that they weren't safe with Agnes. They heard Agnes's voice coming from the kitchen again, they both decided that they wanted to go home. Tommy began climbing through the window, his Brother wasn't that far behind him.

" Oh no you don't!"

They all froze and looked into the living room when they heard Agnes yelling at them, they could see her standing in the open doorway of kitchen. There was a purple glow forming in the palms of her hands, she didn't look too pleased that they were planning to escape her home. Peter grabbed hold of Billy's arm and dragged him towards his Brother, he then managed to lift Tommy through the window.

Tommy held tightly onto Peter while Billy began to climb through the window, but something wrapped it's self around Billy's waist with caused him to jerk backwards. Peter wrapped his arm around Billy's waist before he was pulled back into the living room, he groaned at the strength behind this mystical force pulling the young boy back into the room. Peter held on tightly to him while Billy clung into his arm, he told Billy that he wouldn't let him go.

" Help me!" Billy yelled.

" Oh no, Billy!" Tommy yelled.

Peter was dragged towards the open window, he rested one of his feet against the window sill before he began pulling Billy back though it. Billy held tightly on Peter's arm, but Tommy soon scrambled from his fake Uncle's arms. He grabbed hold of his Brother's other arm and pulled at it with all of his might, he was begging to Agnes to let Billy go.

Agnes laughed at his pleas, she soon yanked Billy away from their grasp and pulled him back into the room. Tommy yelled for his Brother before he climbed back through the window, but without any warning some purple vines wrapped themselves around his ankles. Tommy reached his hands towards Peter, he grabbed hold of the young boy's hands and pulled him towards the open window.

" I've got you!" Peter said.

" Don't let me go!" Tommy yelled.

Peter rested his foot against the window sill once again while he started pulling Tommy towards the window, the young boy was lifted into the air. He begged him not to let him go, but his gripped was slipping away from Peter's grasp. Their gaze met for a brief moment before Tommy was pulled away from him, he heard Tommy yelling for his Uncle P.

" You stay away from here!" Agnes yelled.

Agnes glared at Peter from the doorway, there was a faint purple glow forming in her eyes. She raised her hand towards him and shot purple lighting strikes at him. Peter didn't have any time to react, he was thrown backwards on the the front lawn. He felt an electric current flowing through his body, but he shook it off and scrambled to his feet. He was soon met with Agnes standing at the window, she was holding her pet rabbit in her arms.

" Hello handsome, mind my flowerbeds." Agnes said.

" Too late, I already trampled on them." Peter said.

" Well, aren't you sharp witted." Agnes smiled.

" Let the boys go, I don't want any trouble here..." Peter said.

" Now why would I do a thing like that?" Agnes asked with a chuckle. " Now stay away outsider, I have no more uses for you... little dude."

Agnes gave him sweet smile before she cackled, she did one swift movement of her hand and the window soon slammed shut. Peter zoomed over to the window and punched his fist against the glass, the window was locked from the inside. He used his super speed to punch the glass once again, but he felt some crack inside of hand. He back away from the window and saw a faint purple glow shimmer cross the glass, the house was under some kind of protection spell.

Agnes waved her fingers at Peter before she walked away from the window, he could hear Billy and Tommy screaming from inside of the house. He looked at his right hand and noticed that he had cut his knuckles, his hand began to tremble while he looked up at the building. He needed to get inside of the house, he needed to get Tommy and Billy out of there.


	4. Who Are The X Men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'll be taking my time with this fanfiction, I've got ideas where I'm going with it though. I'm going to give Peter some justice, the mcu can do one! 
> 
> -I may follow the fake leaks, they had some good ideas.

Peter clenched his right fist before hurried towards the front door of Agnes's house, he was going to try and see if there was any other way into the building. The front door was locked and so were the other downstairs windows, there was no way he could check the upper part of the building without being seen by the neighbours. Looking both ways down the street Peter zoomed around the back of the house, he found himself in Anges's backyard. 

The backyard was neatly kept and there was a herb patch near a stone pathway, it seemed like Anges enjoyed growing her own herbs. It was quite peaceful in the garden, the birds were singing and butterflies were playing amongst the flowerbeds. Peter actually liked Westview, it was a charming town. But his attention was soon caught by a rattling sound, he looked over his shoulder and saw a woman pulling at a door to an underground basement. He hadn't seen her around the town, she looked out of place.

The woman had dark curly hair and she was dressed in some peculiar clothes, she was determined to get into the basement beneath the house though. Peter guessed that she wasn't from around these parts, he zoomed over to her and watched her open the doors to the basement. She hadn't even noticed him yet, he cleared his throat before he broke the silence.

" Snoopers gonna snoop." Peter said.

The woman jumped and looked over her shoulders at him, he couldn't help but notice a faint blue grow shimmer across her dark brown eyes. He gave her a smile before he approached her, he then took a look down the basement's staircase and pulled his goggles over his eyes. He didn't really want to go down there, but he had no other choice since Billy and Tommy were trapped inside the house. 

" Wow, it looks dark down there." Peter said.

" Who are you?" She asked.

" A friend, I hope." Peter replied before he began walking down the steps of the basement. " Are you coming?!" 

The woman hesitated before the followed Peter down the staircase, they were greeted by a dimly lit basement. Darkness cover some parts of the basement, the scent of musk and damp lingered in the air. A small window allowed one beam of light to shine through the darkness, it highlighted the pillars with vines wrapped them. There was one wooden door with a metal handle between an alter and a wooden cabinet, it looked out of place. It looked more like an accident dungeon than a basement, it was unsettling and eerie. 

Peter scoped out his new surroundings, he tried to open the door but it was locked from the other side. He noticed the white wooden cabinet with a faint red light inside of it near the door, he went to check out it's contents while his new aqauntience explored the rest of the basement. He opened the cabinet's door and noticed rows of old looking bottles on the shelves, they looked like potions.

" What is this place?" She asked. 

" An unholy basement, it smells unholy." Peter replied before he took a bottle from the shelf. " And I know a lot about basements, I use to live in one. Who are you anyway? You're an outsider, right?"

" I'm Monica Rambeau." She said, she soon joined his side. " You're Pietro or not Pietro, you were Wanda's Brother. A recast, that's what Darcy Lewis called you."

" Recast?" Peter asked with snigger. " Please, I'm the only original." 

" Who are you?" Monica asked. 

" I'm Peter Maximoff, I'm an outsider like yourself." Peter said while he sniffed the contents of the bottle. " Wow, that smells funky!"

" Are you even listening to me?" Monica asked.

" I can multitask, I'm listening." Peter replied.

" Then why are you here?" Monica asked.

" I've been sent here to help Wanda." Peter replied with a dorky smile. " Don't worry, I'm not a bad guy."

" The thought never crossed my mind..." Monica sighed. 

" So, what brings you here?" Peter asked. 

" I'm here to help Wanda too." Monica replied, she took the bottle from him and examined the label. " Who sent you? How did you get here?" 

" Stephen Strange." Peter replied before he wandered over to the alter. " But no one is meant to know that, it's a secret."

" The Stephen Strange?" Monica asked, she put the bottle back on the shelf and closed the cabinets doors. " Has in Doctor Strange? The Sorcerer Supreme, the primary protector of Earth against magical and mystical threats?!" 

" Wait, he's famous?" Peter asked.

" Yes!" Monica replied.

" Really? What did he do?" Peter asked.

" You don't know about him?" Monica asked. 

" I'm not from around these parts." Peter replied while he rested his hands on the alter. " I got pulled from a different reality by Stephen, he turned up at the X Mansion and asked for my help."

" And you willingly went with him?" Monica asked.

" Hey, do I really look that stupid to you?" Peter asked, he looked at her over his shoulder. " We had a meeting with the Professor, he checked the guy out for me first before I agreed to go with him. Charles wouldn't just let me leave the safety of my reality without a reason, it's not how the X Men roll." 

" Who are the X Men?" Monica asked. 

" It's a long story, but you can trust Professor Charles Xavier." Peter replied. 

" I think me and you need a long chat at some point." Monica said. 

" I'm down with that, but for now check out the voodoo stuff." Peter said while he turned his full attention to the alter. " It seems like Agnes is hiding something from us, talk about the neighbour from hell."

Monica approached Peter and looked at the alter, there was a weird looking book on a stand and some strange markings drawn on a sheet of paper. They looked like ancient symbols, the whole alter screamed witchcraft. Monica was about to say something to Peter but a muffled voice interrupted them, they both looked around the basement. The voice sounded close, but they had no idea where it was coming from in the basement. 

" Did you hear that?" Monica asked.

" Yeah, may be it's a ghost." Peter replied.

" Shut up..." Monica said.

" Wait, are you scared?" Peter asked.

" Don't make me hurt you." Monica replied.

A dorky laugh escaped Peter lips, but he soon stopped laughing when her heard someone banging something against the mysterious door in the basement. The banging sound had startled them both, he glanced at Monica and beckoned her to follow him. They both stayed close while they walked towards the door, it wasn't long until they heard the faint voice coming from behind the door. They both froze when something banged against the door once again, but the voice sounded more childlike this time. 

" Hello!"

" Who's there?" Peter asked.

" Uncle P?"

" Tommy? Is that you?!" Peter asked.

" Oh my god, Uncle P!" Tommy yelled.

Peter hurried towards the door and tried to opened it once again, but it was still locked. He rattled the door's handle while Tommy banged his fists against the door, it wasn't going to budge that easily. Peter turned his attention to Monica and asked her to search for a key, she soon went to rummage around in the white wooden cabinet's draws.

" Are you okay in there?" Peter asked.

" I'm fine, but I can't find Billy!" Tommy replied.

" I'll get you out of there, I promise." Peter said.

Peter ran his hand across the top of the door frame in case Agnes had hidden the key there, his Mom use to do that when he was a kid. He blew some dust away from his fingers, he had to get Tommy out of there. He thought for a moment while he scoped out the basement, he then clicked his fingers at Monica and told her he had an idea. 

" What are you planning to do?" Monica asked.

" I can open this door easily, stand back." Peter said while he wrapped his fingers around the door handle. " Tommy, stand far away from the door if you can! I'm gonna burst you outta there!'

" Okay!" Tommy yelled. 

Peter's gripped tightened around the door handle, he focused his gaze on his handle and concentrated hard. The door handle soon began to rattle, he looked up at the door frame while a goofy smile crept cross his face. The wood of the door began to crack, he was getting flashbacks about the time he bursted his Father out of the Pentagon. 

" What the..." Monica muttered.

Peter listened to the door's hinges rattling, the wooden door slip down the middle before it fell backwards into another room. The door made a thudding sound when it made contact with the floor, a hundred years worth of dust eruption around them. Peter stepped away from the doorway while he coughed, he held his jacket's sleeve over his nose and signalled to Monica to be ready for anything. 

" Uncle P?!" Tommy asked. 

The dust soon settled and Tommy soon appeared in the doorway, he looked happy to see his rescuers. He hurried towards his fake Uncle and wrapped his arms around his waist, he held onto him tightly before Peter returned his embrace. 

" It's okay, I've got you." Peter said while he crouched to his nephew's eye level. " Are you okay? Where's Billy?"

" I don't know, I can't find him anywhere!" Tommy replied before he looked over at the woman. " Who's she?"

" I'm Monica Rambeau." Monica said with a kind smile. " I'm here to help your Mom."

" Where is my Mom?" Tommy asked.

" She's at your house." Peter replied. 

" No, I heard her voice down here." Tommy said while he turned his full attention to his Uncle. " I heard her voice down here, she was so angry! She was talking to Agnes, then Billy disappeared... I can't find him."

" It's okay little dude, we'll find your Mom and Billy." Peter said.

" What about my Dad?" Tommy asked. 

" We'll find him too." Peter replied. 

Peter took hold of Tommy's hand while he got to his feet, he then lead him over to Monica. He told her that they were going to have to try and find them, he had no idea where they were though. Monica volunteered to search the rest of the house, she said she'd hang back here to see if Billy and Wanda returned to this place.

" I'll take Tommy somewhere safe, he shouldn't be near Agnes or this stinky basement." Peter said while he picked his nephew up. " I've got people on the inside who can help locate Wanda, he'll be safe with my friends. They're on 3475 Ellis Avenue, do you know where that is in Westview?"

" I'll find it." Monica said. 

" But I want to stay here!" Tommy said.

" If your Mom was here she'd tell you to hide, right?" Peter asked.

" Well yeah, but... I need to find my Brother." Tommy replied.

" We'll find him, I promise." Peter said.

Peter told Monica to watch her back before he pulled his goggles over his eyes, he then told Tommy to hold onto him tightly. He rested his hand on the back of his nephew's neck while he told him not to throw up, he then zoomed him up the basement's steps and out into the cursed town of Westview. 

Everything around Peter was moving in slow motion while he zoomed along the street, he could see the mail man with some letters in his hand and a random woman trimming her rose bushes in her garden. There was dog in mid flow with his leg cocked up against a tree and a little bird was sitting on an overturned garden gnome, the world was peaceful when Peter used his mutant ability. 

The world continued to whizz passed his eyes until he stopped outside of the house his friend were staying in on Ellis Avenue, it wasn't long until time returned to it's normal pace. The owners of the house were gardening, but they still looked like mannequins. He placed Tommy down on his feet and pulled his goggles away from his eyes, but his nephew soon caught his attention when he gagged. 

" Uncle P, I don't feel that great..." Tommy said.

" Don't worry, it will pass." Peter said. 

Tommy looked green around the gills, he covered up his mouth before he threw up on the lawn. Peter rested his hand on Tommy's back, he then asked him if he was okay. Tommy nodded his head, he said he was feeling a little bit better now. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sniffled, he actually looked unwell. 

" Let's get you inside, I'll get you a glass of water." Peter said.

" Okay." Tommy said.

Peter rested his hand on Tommy's back while led him down the pathway, but Tommy soon asked him about Ellis Avenue. He knew about the street because his Mom told him to stay away from it, but he never understood why. Peter told him that Ellis Avenue was perfectly safe while he was around these parts, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Tommy.

" Why are those people frozen to the spot?" Tommy asked.

" They've got really brain freeze." Peter replied.

Tommy gave his Uncle P an odd look before the door to the house was opened for him, he then entered the house with Peter not far behind him. The living room was quiet, it seemed like no one was around. Peter called out to his teammates before he closes the door behind him, it wasn't long until Hank popped up from behind an arm chair. Hank looked surprised to see Tommy with Peter, but he went onto inform them that one of the television sets had blown it's fuse due to a circuit breaker. He told Peter that his Father was down in the basement right now switching the power back on. Hank's gaze soon fixed on Tommy though, he recognised him immediately.

" Is this Tommy?" Hank asked. 

" Yep, he needs to lay low until we find his Mom and his Brother." Peter replied, he touched the boy's shoulder. " This is Hank McCoy, he's a very good friend of mine. He's genius, but he's dorky at the same time."

" Hey..." Hank said. 

" I'm joking, he's pretty cool." Peter smiled. 

Peter's joke earned a chucked from Tommy, but the young speedster soon felt unwell again. Peter zoomed to the kitchen and returned with a bucket, he handed it to Tommy before he threw up again. Peter felt bad for him, but he was grateful he hadn't given him whiplash.

" Are you okay?" Peter asked.

" I'm fine." Tommy replied.

Peter rubbed Tommy's back and guided him over to the arm chair, he threw a couple of motherboards onto the other couch before he sat Tommy down on the seat. Tommy was still feeling unwell, he told Peter that his stomach was hurting really bad. 

" It will settle, take some deep breaths." Peter said.

Peter grabbed a blanket from the back of the arm chair and drapped it around Tommy's shoulders, he didn't understand why he was feeling this unwell. Tommy had super speed, he should be use to zooming all over the place. Peter's thoughts were interrupted by Erik entering the living room, but his Father soon stopped and stared at Tommy.

" Who's this?" Erik asked.

" This is Tommy, I recused him from Agnes's basement." Peter replied before he crouched next to the arm chair. " He's feeling nauseous, I think he may need a glass of water."

" I'll get it." Hank said. 

" Thanks, Hank." Peter said.

Hank left the living room, they soon heard the tap running in the kitchen. Peter rested his hand against Tommy's forehead, he felt hot to the touch. Tommy soon threw up again into the bucket, he had no idea what was wrong with him. He worryingly looked over at Erik, his Father seemed to understand his concerns for the boy. 

" Is this one of Wanda's Sons?" Erik asked. 

" Yeah, but we couldn't find Billy." Peter replied while he got to his feet. " Can you watch him? I need to go back to Agnes's house and snoop around some more. Tommy told me that he heard his Mom's voice there, I need to explore the whole house for myself. There's a woman there, her name Monica. I don't know much about her though, but she may need my help."

" And you trust her?" Erik asked. 

" I don't know yet, but she said she's here to help Wanda." Peter replied with a sigh. " She knows where we are in Westview, that's why I need you to watch Tommy for me." 

" You may have just put all of us in danger." Erik said.

" Hey, I know you can handle this..." Peter said.

" I'll watch him for you, Peter." Hank said, he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. " He can help me rewire one of my tracking systems, it's like a video game but with wires. He likes video games, right?"

" Yeah, he does." Peter replied. 

" Whoa, cool!" Tommy said.

Tommy seemed to perk up for a moment, but he soon vomited once again. Peter pulled a face of disgust while he wafted the scent of vomit away from him, it seemed like the kid had a bad case of motion sickness. Hank told Peter he would made sure that Tommy was kept safe while he was gone, but Erik offered to go with his Son this time. 

" I will not allow you to do this alone." Erik said. 

" But I need you to stay here with Tommy." Peter said while he approached his Father and rested his hand on his arm. " You're the only person I know in all of Westview who will protect him with a Fatherly vengeance, you know like you'd do for me if I was in trouble."

" You're a very strange man..." Erik said. 

" I know that, but you'll protect Tommy for me right?" Peter asked.

" Of course I will." Erik said.

" Thanks, Dad." Peter said. 

Peter and Erik shared a smile together before Peter turned his attention back to Tommy, he asked him if he'd be okay with his teammates. Tommy told him he'd be fine with them, he was actually excited about helping Hank with his electronics. Peter left the house with the knowledge that Tommy was in safe hands with his friends, he knew Erik wouldn't let any harm come to the boy while he went to find the rest of the Maximoff family.


End file.
